Episode 2033 (7th December 1995)
Plot Linda has not returned home and the Glovers are worried. Dave tells them that she is old enough to leave home and if they phone the police, it will only make matters worse. Biff has spent the night on the sofa at Betty's. It is rather crowded. Linda promises Betty that she will tell her mum where she spent the night. Seth is more concerned with choosing his lottery numbers. Scott has blood on his shirt and tells Roy that he has got a part-time job at Skipdale Poultry. Kelly disapproves. Rachel is preparing for her wedding. Sarah assures her that both her and Jack just want her to be happy. Jack has spent the night at Chris's. They drink champagne. Frank is beginning to worry about the party. He wants to go and see Chris again, but Kim stops him. Eric is appalled to find that Roy has etched his initials into a valuable antique table. He blames Sam for not looking after his stock at the disco. Ned compliments Rachel on her wedding outfit. Linda is trying to sneak her belongings out of the house, but Jan sees her. Chris and Rachel are about to set off for the registry office when Alan drives past. Rachel is worried in case he realised what was going on, but Chris says that everyone is bound to find out sooner or later. Linda leaves home. Gossip is rife in the post office. Betty tells the Windsors and Alan that Linda is going to be staying with her for a while. Alan tells them about Chris and Rachel. Eric has no luck trying to sell Alan some mistletoe. He's going to make do with the plastic version from last year. Terry tells Viv that he enjoyed dancing with her and that he would like to do it again. She seems keen. Alan offers to talk to Linda, but Jan snubs his offer saying that it is family business. He feels awkward when Frank calls into the Woolpack and asks if he has seen either Chris or Rachel. Alan replies that he hasn't. The wedding ceremony takes place and Chris and Rachel are pronounced man and wife as baby Joseph looks on. Joseph catches Rachel's bridal bouquet. They all go off to Mill Cottage to celebrate. Chris telephones Frank and tells him rather callously that he and Rachel have just got married. Frank is appalled and immediately instructs Dave to scrub his son's name from the party invitation list "in fact if they never set foot on Home Farm land again it would suit me". Rachel is also furious at the way Chris told Frank. Kelly tells Vic that she and Roy have become vegetarians. This seems to be news to Roy, but he seems to go along with whatever Kelly says. Jan is upset about Linda. She thinks that it means that she is not a good mum. Dave tries to comfort her. Betty and Seth feel uncomfortable with Biff and Linda in the house. Rachel accuses Chris of enjoying telling Frank about their marriage. He explains that he had to do it to show that he is now out of Frank's control. Frank wants revenge. He is considering cutting Chris off. Kim says that he should call in all the money that he has ever lent Chris. This amounts to about £300,000 pounds and is down on the books as company loans. She nags on at Frank telling him that Chris has never really cared about him and that he and Rachel are just waiting for him to die so that they can get their hands on his money. Frank gives in and agrees to speak to his solicitor. Kim smiles to herself. Cast Regular cast *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows Guest cast *Superintendent - Mark Lindley Locations *Holdgate Farm - Yard, farmhouse upstairs landing, stairs, hallway and living room *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and yard *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Home Farm - Yard, office, sitting room, hallway and grounds *Village Hall - Interior *Unknown road *Unknown register office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown street *The Old School Tearooms - Interior Notes *The break bumper for part two of this episode incorrectly begins with 'End of Part Two'. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes